Cookies and Video Games
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Koenma enjoys some fun quality time with Jasmine at her parents' house while visiting with the rest of her family for his first Thanksgiving. KoenmaXOC. Drabble request for Criala. Ties in with "Musical Espionage."


_**Cookies and Video Games**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this piece is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This piece is a drabble request for Criala #22 "You're lucky you're cute". Since this drabble is for Koenma and my OC Jasmine, I decided this will take place in between chapters Chapters 19 and 20 of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or my other work out yet, they and the first 18 chapters are all available to read on , AO3, and on my fanfiction side blog .com.**_

 **Drabble Synopsis:** Koenmaenjoys some fun quality time with Jasmine at her parents' house while visiting with the rest of her family for his first Thanksgiving. KoenmaXOC. Drabble request for Criala. Ties in with "Musical Espionage."

The smell of turkey, pumpkin pies, and various food items hung heavy in the air of Jasmine's parents' house. Laughter could also be heard from the house's living room. Koenma then groaned in frustration as he died once again while playing the current level on Super Mario World on the Super Nintendo.

The prince just glared at the TV screen with a big "Game Over" posted on it. He tightly gripped the game counsel's controller and began to complain, "This has been like the tenth time since I died. It's not fair; I have been playing this stupid level for an hour."

Seeing her boyfriend's frustration, Jasmine began to crack up, "Are you ready to let me have a turn?"

Koenma then looked over his shoulder at her, "Just let me have one more try and I promise I'll let you have the next one."

Jasmine crossed her thin arms over her chest and gave him a stern look, "Koenma you've had too many, it's my turn now."

The prince then began to pout, "Please, just one more. Please Jasmine. I promise I'll "pay you back" later."

Jasmine then giggled sweetly like a schoolgirl at what he was implying and once regaining her composure, she sighed and responded flashing him a very sweet smile, "Okay, just one more."

She then got up off her place on the couch and sat down next to Koenma. She kissed his cheek making his pale cheeks blush pink, "Koenma."

"Yes my queen?"

Not saying another word, Jasmine gently placed her hands on the sides of Koenma's handsome face and brought their lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. Both lovers moaned into the loving and passionate lip lock and parted seconds later.

Lovingly gazing into each other's brown eyes, Jasmine and Koenma softly brushed their noses against each other's. The young demon hunter then jokingly said to her prince with a sweet smile, "You're lucky you're cute."

Koenma chuckled in response, "Yes I am."

The lovers lightly kissed each other's lips again and soon parted. Koenma shifted his attention to the plate of cookies between him and Jasmine. Before he could grab the last one sitting on the plate, Jasmine grabbed it.

"H...hey Jasmine give that back."

The young demon hunter began to giggle and took a bite from that cookie and said to tease him, "Mmmmmm...delicious."

Koenma narrowed his eyes at her, "You owe me big for that."

Still giggling, Jasmine leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I know and so do you. I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

She finished off the cookie and Koenma shifted his attention back to the TV, determined to get passed this level in the game. He restarted the level and began to play again. Seeing him begin to struggle at the same area, Jasmine then tried to suggest, "Maybe you should pick up that shell."

Koenma gritted his teeth, "There is no time."

"Yeah there is. It's right there. Just pick it up. Great, you just missed it."

Beginning to get irritated, Koenma then remarked, "Please don't screw up my concentration. I got this. I got this. I'm going to beat this stupid level even if it..."

His sentence was cut short when he died again. The young prince sat there stunned staring at the TV screen that once again flashed the "Game Over" screen again. He let out a loud groan and began to whine, "Dammit, you messed me up. It's not fair!"

The lovers then heard laughter coming from the kitchen and Koenma sat there and frowned. Jasmine just giggled at how cute she thought he was right now. His eyebrow began to twitch, "Stop laughing, it wasn't that funny."

He then shouted at the kitchen, "William, Janine, and Caroline, you guys stop it too!"

Trying to stifle her giggles, Jasmine then leaned over to reach for the game controller, "Okay it's my turn now. You agreed that this last turn would be your last one."

Before she could grab it, Koenma then moved it out of her reach. Jasmine stared at him and began to pout, "Koenma it's my turn to play the game. Give me the controller."

Still holding it out of her reach, Koenma gave her a sly smirk, "I have a better idea."

He tossed the game controller onto the couch and leaned over placing his hand on Jasmine's cheek and began to lightly stroke her soft skin and said in a low and seductive voice, "What do you say we go down the hall and "pay each other back"?

Getting turned on by his seductive nature, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and replied, "You animal. Yeah alright, dinner won't be finished for another couple of hours. My old bedroom is a good place where we can be alone for a little bit."

They both stood up from the floor and Koenma picked her up and held her in his strong arms bridal style. They smiled at each other and Koenma asked, "Do you have any ah...um protection? I didn't bring any."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah I do. They're in my purse in my old bedroom. Shall we?"

He nodded eagerly and they shared another loving kiss. Once they parted, Koenma carried Jasmine down the hallway to her old bedroom, walked in and shut the door behind them.

 _ **~Then End ;)**_


End file.
